


Roman’s Recollection

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Sander Sides Royalty AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a little evil witch and I love it, Magic because why not?, Manipulation, Maybe a little more than I should, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Story Time!The prince falters in the retelling of his adventures, as the story does not match up with reality.





	Roman’s Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This installment takes place right after The Incident, so if you haven’t read that yet I highly recommend it. And I’m in a bit of a writing mood, so I apologize in advance. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Word Count: 1881

Roman loved stories. They were like sitting in the very back of a rollercoaster. You had no idea where they would take you but you knew that it would have ups and downs and twists at every chance you got. Roman liked telling stories better though. There was something so … exhilarating about being able to control the direction of a tale, especially seeing the reactions of his audience.   
  
Patton would always be bouncing nearly out of his seat, taking emotional investment into every character. Thomas could not hide his emotions, his reactions worn across his sleeve. Very rarely he would leave the table, Nope-ing away from denial or second hand embarrassment. Roman never minded either way. Logan would watch intently, his eyebrows showing all his emotions. Occasionally he’d lean forward and cling to the table as the climax approached. Virgil always pretended not to care, but it was euphoria to Roman’s ears when a little gasp was heard from his mouth. He loved every reaction: from the tears to the squeals to the yelling.   
  
It was validation, and he could not get enough.   
  
So here Roman was, standing atop the table his family usually sat at for meetings and such. Thomas at the figurative head of the round table, with Logan, Virgil, an empty seat for Roman, and Patton to follow in a counterclockwise direction. The stage was Roman’s, ready to recreate the climatic events of the latest adventure.   
  
“So me and Virgil enter the cave where the threat lurks.” Roman hears Logan mutter the correction of ‘Virgil and I’, but he simply ignores it. “Virgil is very questioning about the whole thing, but I convince him trek on.”   
  
“Yeah, like I don’t understand why this guy had to live in a cave.” Virgil interrupted. “Like, he could have chosen a nice little townhouse or split level in the suburbs but no! It’s a cave!”   
  
“I figured it was just for aesthetic.” Roman said. “Now, if you’d like to tell the story, Mr. Doom and Gloom, why don’t you come up here?” He extended his arm down to Virgil, who turned away from his fellow prince.   
  
“No thank you. I’m not stealing your spotlight.”   
  
“Well, I’m not up for debate this time. I need you.” Roman grabbed Virgil’s side right by his waist, the latter of which squirmed in the grip. Virgil was quickly hoisted onto the table, Roman quickly back to his position after. “Alright, now where was I? Ah yes … we’re traversing the cave. Suddenly, a huge rumble echos through the cave. Virgil and I are defensive now, backs to each other wondering where the enemy is.” Roman twirls, pushing his back to Virgil’s.   
  
“I don’t understand why I need to be here for this.” He groans.   
  
“Ambiance, Spoilsport. If it helps, Patton is loving it!” Patton was grinning ear to ear at the two, his hands together in little applause.   
  
“Patton loves everything.” Virgil argued, but Roman ignored the comment. He continued on.   
  
“It was Virgil who spotted it first, a huge gap in the ceiling. One more shake of the stone and all the stalagmites began falling from the ceiling. Virgil pushed me out of the way as one fell directly above our heads …”   
  
“Wait, do I actually get to push you?” Roman nodded, and Virgil smiled just a little. He pushed Roman, equally as hard as in the cave. He nearly threatened to fall off the table. He looked back at Virgil, who held a smile at the other end of the table. “Worth it.”   
  
“I bet it was.” Roman muttered, before raising his volume to his normal grandiose style. “When the dust settled, I stood on the other side of a wall of rock with Virgil on the other side. And the threat with him. I made quick work, trying to find an opening in the wall. I finally found something big enough that I may possibly fit through. With some maneuvering, and a couple of bashes with my sword, I was inside the circle. And there she stood. A grand sorceress!!”   
  
_“What the heckity heck?” Roman asked upon seeing the sight. Virgil remained on top of … well, another Virgil, but the other took the first’s moment of distraction to push the other off. Both Virgils rose, eyes still trained on each other. “Five nipples and one peck?”_   
  
_“He’s Deceit!” They both exclaimed, pointing at each other. That did not help things much. It was only to be inferred that one was an imposter, although the name Deceit did not resonate in his memory. The question now became who was who._   
  
_“Don’t listen to him.” The second Virgil urged. His eyes were large, as if_   
  
_“I’m Virgil” The first Virgil said. “He’s the liar.”_   
  
_“SHUT UP!!” Roman yelled, effectively silencing both men. “I need to concentrate on this.”_   
  
“Roman?” Thomas asked, bringing Roman back to reality. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”   
  
“You hesitated.” Logan added. “You never hesitate when you’re storytelling.”   
  
“I can ensure you that I am perfectly okay. Now, do you want to know what happens or not?” Logan gestured that Roman could proceed. He cleared his throat and progressed with his tale. “So, the grand sorceress! She’s not much taller than me, but her presence makes her seem much bigger and powerful. The dress, the cape, the hair all contribute to this illusion. I, of course, am not one to succumb to her vexing charm. I’m more focused on Virgil, who is down on the ground weak from battle.” Roman crosses the table in one quick stride, and grabs Virgil’s elbows before he realizes what is happening. He is quickly brought down on his back, and Roman places his foot upon his chest so he may not escape.   
  
“So this was your revenge, Romano?” Virgil asked, to which Roman gave a quick wink to. The former rolled his eyes.   
  
“The sorceress has her hands above her head, a great ball of orange and red light growing above her head. I don’t think, I simply charge at her before she can cast her spell. Sword drawn, I tackle her to the ground. She abandon her magic as her primary focus became avoiding my blade. But Virgil must have done a number on her, as quickly I was able to slice her palms. Then, with a great strength that only I could possess, I drove the sword straight down…”   
  
_“ROMAN!!” Roman blinked, looking at the man in front of him. It was Virgil in his eyes, scared as his brother came at him with a sword. This was Virgil, the kid who would blast emo and punk in between his musical playlists for laughs. It was his brother who held a protective fierceness to rival Patton’s and his own._   
  
“ … into …”   
  
_But it wasn’t. It looked like him but it wasn’t._   
  
“ … his …”   
  
_That moment let the fake’s guard down. In that split second Roman grabbed the imposter’s neck, pushing him back against one of the stalactites. The latter clawed at his arm as he struggled for air. Roman quickly drove the sword straight through the stomach. The man’s eyes remained wide as Roman pulled it back out, red stained the silver blade._   
  
“... stomach.”   
  
_“Traitor.” Roman spat, letting go of Virgil and letting him collapse on the floor as the blood began to pool. He ran it quickly over with his hands, noting the gleam of his reflection against the uneven coloration. One of his eyes almost … looked golden in the red. But then he looked to the silver, and there it was too. Two glowing golden eyes that were not his own._   
  
“I have to go!” Roman quickly blurted out, hopping off the table. He dashed away, not looking back as the others shouted his name in concern. He didn’t stop until he was in his room, door slammed shut behind him. Finally breathing, he felt to his knees as his eyes began to water.   
  
He killed Virgil. There was no convincing him otherwise. He had driven a sword straight through his brother’s stomach and turned his back when he needed him most. Roman had let Virgil bleed out and die alone in the bottom of some cave probably long forgotten at this point.   
  
What ... what was he supposed to do with that?   
  
He needed to tell someone, that was for sure. He was kinda bad at keeping secrets, and the only reason Roman doesn’t say notoriously bad is because Patton is SO much worse. So he couldn’t tell Patton. Thomas, maybe. But he’d want to do something about it and he didn’t need this imposter in Virgil’s skin getting suspicious. Logan was Roman’s best bet. Sure, he’d be grilled with 1001 questions, but he’d at least take it somewhat rationally.   
  
Roman rose, wiping his face with his sleeve. He glanced into the closet door, a full length mirror spanning an entire door. He adjusted what he needed to and took a quick but deep breath. Then he opened the door.   
  
‘Virgil’ stood outside. Roman was not ready to deal with him yet.   
  
“You okay?” ‘Virgil’ asked, flashing a clearly fake smile.   
  
“Yeah, I think I’m a bit better now.” Roman said, scratching the back of his neck. “I just want to talk to Patton for a bit. Do you know where he is?”   
  
“Nope, Sorry. The others actually ... they um, wanted me to talk to you. Figured since I was there I might ... be able to help more. Or something like that.”   
  
“And why do I feel like you’re lying to me?” Roman let the words slip before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. ‘Virgil’ raised a brow in puzzlement by Roman’s outburst.   
  
He wanted to take it back. To say how he didn’t mean to come off so harsh. But his hand wouldn’t move. Roman felt his feet moving back into the room, despite not wanting them to. He tried to pull use his free hand to pull the other away from his mouth but was distracted by the strings. The golden strings attached to his body, that seemed to control all his movements. Like a marionette.   
  
“Say my name.” ‘Virgil’ said, closing the door behind him. It didn’t look like Virgil’s face though. Scales ran all up the right side, and a slitted golden eye stood in their center. His smile seemed sinister and fitting. Around his hand were golden strings, tied one around each finger. One for every one attached to Roman.   
  
“Deceit.” Roman spoke through gritted teeth, hand finally falling to his side. “I remember now.”   
  
“Virgil.” He corrected. “And what do you remember, exactly?”   
  
_Everything_. “Nothing.”   
  
“Good.” Deceit put a finger to his lips, and Roman continued his words through his own mouth.   
  
“I can control what you can say. I am able to control what you do.” Roman felt his body drop to its knees. His head remained down, on his own accord. “Your free will is an illusion dictated by me.” He felt his head being lifted by his chin, forced to look straight into Deceit’s eyes.   
  
“Good puppet.” He took the hand not holding Roman’s chin and hovered a single finger above his forehead. “Now ... forget.”   
  
The finger touched his skin, and Roman was out.


End file.
